Satisfied
by hoppnhorn
Summary: One Shot, Pre-Movie: Spink spends his Thursdays differently than the rest of the gang. Spink/OC Rated M for Sex and Language. Another in the smut series for the boys!


**Just like Dog, there is NOTHING about Spink in the movies. At least he had a line…but still. I took this in a risky direction, to make him more dimensional. I hope you like it. Please please PLEASE review for me. And be honest. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

><p><em>He had to sit down, or he was going to fall down. <em>

"_You're what?" He whispered, cradling his head in open palms. Peggy bit a fingernail, crossing her legs nervously as she leaned in the doorway. _

"_Pregnant." She barely said the word. Spink groaned and shook his head. _

"_Shit." He looked up at her and realized tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes. He'd only known Peggy for a couple of weeks and he'd never seen her cry. "Awww, fuck…" Spink stood but she backed away, fear in her eyes. _

"_I'm keepin' it." She said suddenly, her arms shaking as she held herself. Telling him scared her but saying she was __**going **__to keep his child was terrifying her. Spink took a deep breath. The boys had all had pregnancy problems, Baggy more than anyone, but he'd never faced this situation. A kid. He'd gotten a random pregnant and now he was going to have a kid. _

"_I don't expect nothin' from ya." Peggy added, resting a hand on her lower belly. Her attire was drastically different from usual; her tight jeans and skimpy tops had been replaced with a loose t-shirt and a cotton skirt. He just nodded, thinking of things to say. It seemed like yesterday that she'd walked into the bar and gone home with him. They'd been electric for three hours. And then it'd been over. She'd been a one-night stand. _

_Oh how the tables had turned. _

* * *

><p>He'd been off since dawn, drinking with the gang until the early morning. Spink had trudged home to his apartment at seven in the morning only to realize what day it was. It was Thursday: his day with Spencer. So he'd turned around and gotten back into his car, heading for Peggy's apartment to pick up his son.<p>

Spencer Jr.

He'd forced the name on Peggy since day one, telling her that was his only demand. She'd eventually gotten used to it and nine months later, Spencer Sr. welcomed a son. Since then, every Thursday, the two Spencer's would reunite.

Spink pulled up to Peggy's apartment complex, throwing the car into park with a sigh. He was completely drained from working late and partying all night. Now, he just wanted to sleep. But this day meant too much to pass up. With a groan, he hoisted himself from the seat of his car and shuffled towards the entrance, climbing the stairs until he stood in front of number eighteen.

"Peg!" He called, knocking lazily on the wooden door. Spink repeated the metronomic sound until the surface gave way and her face appeared.

"Well, you look like shit." She murmured, eyeing him from head to toe. He knew it. The booze and lack of sleep made his thin face look gaunt and his body was skinnier than usual from long shifts. He merely gave her a weak smirk.

"And the same to ya." He said, striding inside while he rolled his eyes. Peggy's looks, however, had improved with time. During her pregnancy, she'd stopped drinking and smoking, opting for the best health for herself and the baby. Since then, she'd kept on the bandwagon, irritating the crap out of Spink. But it did wonders to her body. Her skin was tight, bright, and soft, nothing like the rest of the women her age. The lifestyle would have robbed her of the resilient look. Her hair was a light brown, falling to her shoulder blades in soft, loose curls; and her eyes were bright green, clear and vibrant. Just like their son's.

"Where's Spenc?" Spink asked, rubbing a hand over his buzzed, short hair. Peggy closed the door and crossed her arms.

"He's not here." He looked at her with a frown.

"He's five, where the fuck is he?" Peggy snorted and walked away, back into the apartment towards the kitchen.

"He started kindergarten this week." He groaned and sat down on the sofa. "He'll be back in a few hours." She watched him from over the breakfast nook, running water in the sink. "Ya look like shit, Spink."

"Ya said that already." He muttered. Her flip flops clomped on the tiled hallway as she returned.

"Drink this." She ordered, holding out a plastic cup of water. He looked up at her and she raised her eyebrows. "What? I don't want Spencer seein' ya lookin' like the livin' dead." Spink snorted and took the water gently, taking a gulp. It was cool and crisp, more refreshing than he'd anticipated. A small moan escaped his lips and Peggy grinned, watching him chug. "Darley keeps you up all night and you come here lookin' like a ghost." She teased, taking the cup once it was empty. He nodded a small thanks and she retreated, filling it once again from the sink.

"Ya didn't mind the life before." He said with a smirk. Peggy laughed and returned, sitting next to him while he took another drink.

"We were younger then, Spink." She said with a wink. "You aint in your twenties like Darley and them." He rolled his eyes and leaned back, closing them.

"Whatever." The apartment was cool and comfortable, nothing like his would have been. The air conditioning had been broken for months. His shirt moved and Spink opened his eyes. Peggy lifted the front and looked at his flat stomach. He was pretty thin and her face shone with concern.

"You're not usin' again, are ya?" She asked, rubbing a palm over his ribs. Spink shifted, watching her inspect him.

"Nah. Just don't feel like eatin'." He murmured. Peggy sighed and shook her head.

"Ya look like—" Spink rolled his eyes and batted her hand away.

"Shit. I know. Fuck, Peg." He stood and she grabbed one of his wrists.

"Siddown. That's not what I was gonna say." She grumbled. "Fuckin' proud." Peggy stood and stalked from the room. "I'm makin' you somethin'." He rolled his eyes a third time. Ever since the baby, she'd become his mother.

"I aint—"

"Spink, if ya don't start takin' care of yourself, that kid is gonna lose his father." She growled from the kitchen. "And I aint gonna watch ya do that to him. Not while you're in my livin' room." He followed her into the kitchen slowly, leaning in the doorway while she opened cabinets loudly. She was huffing as she moved around.

"Peg, calm down." Her eyes flashed and he sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned.

"Spenc loves ya. He waits for Thursdays like he waits for Christmas. Fuckin' kid can't wait to see ya and this…" She glared at him then motioned with a hand. "…this is what he gets." He frowned and stood, approaching her with a pointing finger.

"I aint a bad dad and ya know that, Peg." He growled, cornering her in the kitchen.

"If ya die from stupidity, ya are. You'd be a shitty ass father." She hissed.

"I aint stupid." He snarled in her face. Peggy looked in his eyes and swallowed.

"Then let me feed ya." She whispered. Spink took a breath and realized he'd pinned her to the wall. His hands were on either side of her head, palms splayed out. He pushed away and nodded softly. With a long exhale, she returned to the stove.

"I'll make macaroni, Spencer will eat the leftovers." She murmured, busying herself with a pot of water. Spink was breathing a little heavier, watching her with a strange need. He hadn't felt anything sexual for Peggy since the night they'd met. But seeing her against that wall, flushed from arguing, he'd felt what was once dormant stir from within.

"Yeah alright." He muttered, returning to the living room. The last thing he needed was to get into a major fight with Peggy. She knew how to win with him. They shared a common weakness. Lying down on the sofa, he groaned when his feet came off the floor.

"Yeah know I only bother cuz I care." His eyes shot open. Peggy was standing over him with a weak smile. "I don't want ya goin' anywhere. Spenc needs ya." She sat down on the edge of the cushions. "Fuck. We both do." Maybe it was the combination of the exhaustion and the comfort of her words, but Spink returned the smile.

"Yeah." She grinned a little wider and patted his leg. A moment passed and she suddenly leant down, quickly resting her lips against his. It was so fast, but it was electric. Just like their night together. Absolutely electric.

Spink grabbed the back of her head before she could retreat and he opened his mouth, drawing her in with a deeper kiss. Peggy didn't resist. Pressing her chest to his, she grew closer, touching his face with her hands and breathing harder from her nose. This is the last thing Spink had thought about when he'd walked in the door. They'd been nothing but irritating to each other for five years, and now Spink couldn't wait to get his hands on her. All of her.

His mental excitement manifested physically and Peggy stroked him through his jeans, adjusting herself to straddle his waist. Their mouths never broke away, their kisses almost like attacks, pulling to keep the other close. She rocked her hips over his bulging pants and Spink grunted, sitting up to meet her. His hands gripped her ass and he lifted her higher on his waist, grinding her harder against the crotch of his jeans.

Peggy reached up, breaking their kiss momentarily to rip the shirt over her head. Spink mirrored her movements, sucking on her flat stomach while she undid her own bra, rocking in his lap. They were racing almost, fighting for the moment to last. They were trying to escape to a time where things had been simple for both of them. When her breasts were free, his hands were all over them, cupping and caressing while his mouth met hers with rough lust. The mother of his son had never looked better. He'd wondered what she looked like after pregnancy. Her breasts had been huge during and after. Thankfully, they'd maintained a firmness that one could only wish for and Spink praised them, touching with care. He flicked his thumbs over her taunt nipples, enjoying the tight peaks. Breaking from Peggy's kiss, he drew one in his mouth, sucking and running his tongue around and across. She sighed and stroked his head, trailing a hand down his neck and over his back.

The denim pressing against his erection started to distract him and he squirmed. Peggy read the movement and undid his zipper, reaching while he continued to attend to her chest. Eventually, his hands drifted to her fly, yanking the button free and unthreading the zipper in a swift tug. She sat back and Spink whined as she retreated, his pants undone and his cock waiting inside.

Peggy stood and dropped her jeans to the floor, following by the black boy shorts beneath. When she was completely bare, his eyelids drooped. She was still young, contrary to her speeches, and the flesh between her legs had long recovered from birth. He quickly pulled down his pants, kicking them off as she straddled him. Spink had to touch. With light fingers, he stroked the flushed folds. She sighed and shifted, teased by his presence. Hissing his breath through his nose, he fisted his erection, pumping slowly as he guided himself into her wet heat.

He dug his nails into her thighs was she took him, inch by inch, into her body. The opening was still very snug and felt delicious around his cock. Spink bucked and the movement jolted Peggy in his lap, causing her to let out a tiny moan. Then she rose, retracting the friction and warmth he craved. He grit his teeth and she slid back down. Her rhythm gradually increased, building them up to a moderate bounce. She rode him as he bucked up to meet her, the resulting pleasure leaving them breathless. The night they'd first slept together had been all lust and no passion. Sure, they'd been on fire, screaming and begging for more, but the connection had been temporary. This, between them now, was explosive. Lust meeting companionship. They'd somehow come to care about each other, bickering yet bonding over a beautiful accident.

Peggy ground against him, arching her lower spine backwards and forwards into her clit. Her walls had started to tighten, telling Spink her climax was close. He reached up and cupped her breasts, working the tender skin in his palms. Whining more insistently, she wove her arms in her long hair, biting a lip while she closed her eyes. Spink stared in awe at the gorgeous woman in his lap.

"Spink." She whispered, riding him without hands. He moaned at the sound of his name. This was like a fantasy come true. Only this was his. Continuing to caress her chest, he lowered his head to use his mouth. She whimpered and started to shake, bobbing on his cock with faster thrusts. "Oh Spink." He loved it. His mouth became rougher, taking more of her breasts with harder sucks and small nibbles. Without warning, her hands grabbed his head and she sunk on him harshly, cumming with a sharp inhale. The contractions sounded off to a silent beat, hugging him as he thrust in and out of her. The friction made his thighs tingle and he knew he'd need to pull out soon.

History would not be repeating itself.

Peggy's hand closed around his balls and she lifted them, sending a shockwave through his hips. Before he had a moment to think, his cock twitched and he came grunting loudly as he poured inside of her. He thundered through the pleasure and the regret slowly set in.

"Oh shit." He muttered, realizing what he'd done…again. Peggy just kissed him, running her hands over his scalp.

"What?" She whispered, grinning mischievously.

"I didn't get out in time." He mumbled, looking down at his softening cock. A small laugh made him look up again.

"I'm on the three month shot." She said. He cocked an eyebrow and she shook her head, kissing his lips softly. "Birth control." Spink let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Peggy slapped his chest softly.

"I learned my lesson, mister pull out too late." Spink snorted and let his head fall back.

"And boy am I glad ya did."

* * *

><p>The bus rolled away, the chipping, rusted vehicle lurching down the road. Spencer ran into his mother's waiting arms and she scooped him up, taking the stairs to their open apartment door. When she set him down inside, his face immediately lit up at the snoring man stretched out on the couch. Fed and happy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is starting to sound repetitive, but I truly am nervous about these. Having very little characterization to go on makes it hard. And I can't make them all cookie cutter gang thugs. *bites nails* Be honest with me. Oh and, broken record again, bear with me on mistakes. I've developed the habit of publishing at 4am. <strong>

**LOVE TO MY FAITHFULS!**


End file.
